


Shook Me All Night Long

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Collars, Comeplay, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gavin in panties, Gavin runs a pornblog, Hair-pulling, Hank is his biggest fan, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Watersports, slight dubcon, turns into enthusiastic consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: When he got home after that, he tried to ignore his laptop. Focus on making dinner, taking his dog for a walk, making sure he had food and water.Tried not to think about how he'd beenmasturbating to Gavin fucking Reed for the past few months.*Hank's favourite blog is run by a man named BabyRD, a guy who enjoys taking pictures of himself in lingerie and posting them online for the world to see. Hank believes, or he used to believe, that it was just a random stranger, not a freakingcoworker, let alone the man he fought with almost every single shift.





	Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just like horny old man Hank and Gavin in panties

Hank couldn't remember exactly when he'd found the blog, just knew that since then a single night hadn't gone by when he wasn't checking it for new pictures, wasn't reaching a hand into his pants for some relief.

The entire blog was just some guy who took pictures of himself in lingerie. Mostly just pretty little panties that cupped his bulge so nicely, but sometimes he included thigh high stockings or garters or corsets, along with almost anything else his followers requested to see him in.

He never let his face show, only showing as far up as his neck, which was sometimes hidden by a collar. That wasn't a problem though, because he had a damn good body. It wasn't the usual type you'd see clad in lingerie, tanned, muscular and covered in a light smattering of hair and pale scars, but the uniqueness only added to how hot Hank thought it was. He could find a cute twink in pink panties any day, but a guy like that? Never. 

Until he'd found that blog, that is.

Now it was all he thought about. The person he looked forward to coming home to, instead of a spouse or a lover, just a stranger who took pictures for guys exactly like him. Old perverts who'd much rather stare at a screen then go out and actually find somebody.

Hank couldn't even muster the energy to realize how sad that was, instead scrolling through the thousands of pictures that had built up over the years the blog had been running. He didn't have a single favourite, there were far too many good pictures for that, but he liked the ones where the guy, simply known as BabyRD, was wearing pastel coloured panties with a matching collar. He was also partial to the particularly NSFW ones, where the panties had been soiled with cum, when they were pulled aside to reveal a pink asshole. 

An honourable mention went to the pictures that were paired with captions that addressed the reader directly, because the saddest part of Hank could pretend that BabyRD was actually talking to _him_. He liked to comment on those pictures too, tasteful stuff, and not too often that BabyRD would think he was creepy. Plenty of people had been banned from the blog for just that reason.

A notification popped up on the screen.

_New pics posted! Check the recent tab to see ;p_

Exactly what Hank had been waiting for.

He clicked over and immediately swore, hand gripping his groin to stop himself cumming right then.

Of course, that day's new collection of photographs just had to be a combination of Hank's favourite things.

Pastel blue lace panties, with a matching lace collar, a larger silver bell attached. The colour contrasted nicely with his skin, emphasized the cum covering his torso, the flushed head of his cock peaking out just above the waistband. The caption simply said _'Thinking of you._'

Already there were a bunch of comments from other followers, all replying as if the caption was for them, continuing with what they'd do to BabyRD if they were there with him.

Hank thought about commenting too, but decided to wait until after he'd relieved himself, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate with his dick demanding all of his attention.

***

Working with Reed the following morning did wonders for killing the good mood he was in after the previous night. He just didn't understand why the man had to be such a _bitch_ sometimes, he was after Hank's title of Lieutenant, but the way he acted certainly wasn't the way to go about it. He was heading straight towards a permanent suspension if he didn't change his act.

It had been years and had gotten to the point where dealing with Reed's shit was just part of the daily routine, the insults and jabs hardly even got to him anymore. He doubted his retaliations had much of an effect either.

***

After a day of dealing with Reed, Hank was looking forward to an update from BabyRD more than ever. He found that it was always the best way to unwind from the stress.

It was even better when BabyRD surprised him yet again.

Instead of pictures like usual, there was a video.

The thumbnail was obviously BabyRD in a pair of plain white panties, sitting on a wooden chair in what looked to be a small kitchen.

Hank adjusted his position and hit play, not so patiently waiting for the video to buffer and eventually start.

_'So, uh, I know this is new, but it's something a _lot_ of you have been requesting, and I wanted it to be a surprise.'_

The audio had been edited to mask BabyRD's real voice, but it sounded real enough that it wasn't too off-putting. He fidgeted in his seat as he continued to talk and Hank was already grasping himself through his boxers.

_'Now I'm sure videos might not be everyone's cup of tea, and certainly not ones with the kink that's going to be explored today. So for those of you who won't be staying, there will be completely unrelated, brand new pics posted later tonight, and for those who plan to continue watching, I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you.'_

BabyRD shifted again, placed his palms flat on the chair between his spread thighs and rolled his hips forward, _'Now I've been holding it in all day...'_

Hank cursed.

But it wasn't a bad thing, no, it was _good_. He didn't think BabyRD would ever be into something like that, but there he was, and he was _filming it_.

Hank kept a hand on himself, but didn't move it, just waited as the video progressed.

_'And do you know how hard that was? Holding it in when I barely had a chance to breath all day? Running around the office almost nonstop, God, I was so hard...'_ He paused to moan, rolling his hips again, _'There's some real good looking people at work, let me tell you, I couldn't stop imagining things, especially this one guy... shit, maybe I shouldn't mention him, ruins the fantasy for you guys, doesn't it? Sorry, this is going to take some getting used to._

_'Anyway, I'm about to f-fucking burst right now. I'm so fucking _full_, can you see that? Gonna piss myself any second, I can f-feel it- fuck, _fuck_! Are you gonna let me piss? Please, let me piss, I c-can't-'_

Hank hastily freed himself from his boxers and got a hand on his dripping cock, a groan escaping him as he spread precum around. "Hold it, Baby." He mumbled to the screen, "Just a little longer, you can do it."

_'I can't hold it any longer, it fucking hurts.'_

BabyRD humped at the chair, fingers clenching at the edge so hard his knuckles turned white. He gasped and cursed, let out a string of 'No's as a small dark spot formed on his panties. It grew slowly at first, but soon enough the entire front of his panties had been soaked in piss. The chair fell victim to it next, a large puddle forming on the surface, so much so that BabyRD had to lift his hands out of the way. Then the warm liquid was dripping onto the floor, forming another large puddle.

_'Shit, I'm sorry! I know you wanted me to h-hold it, but I couldn't, I'm sorry. I wanted to be good for you so bad... I guess I don't deserve to cum now, do I?'_ BabyRD moved one hand to tease at one of his nipples and his breath hitched, _'Are you sure though? I'll be good next time, I promise! Just let me- just this once...'_ He moved his free hand to the bulge in his panties, cupped it and squeezed.

_'I'm so fucking hard right now, I gotta- I just gotta cum, _please, Daddy!' 

There was no way Hank could have held his orgasm at bay after that, hearing his favourite name coming out of BabyRD's mouth, even if it was distorted.

"Fuck, Baby, you're too perfect..."

***

"You ever gonna get any easier to deal with, Reed?"

"Wouldn't count on it, old man."

Hank raked his hands through his hair, scrubbed at his face, let out a deep sigh, "Just one God damn day, that's all I'm asking."

Reed sat his little ass on Hank's desk like it belonged there, "Stop being a bitch, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can get home."

"Got somewhere to be?"

"Oh, you'd love to hear about that wouldn't you? What, porn not enough anymore?"

"Reed-"

"If I hear one more word out of you both that isn't work related, you're getting desk duty for the next month!"

***

BabyRD didn't post videos every day, only once or twice a week, but the pictures still came daily and Hank still had no self control. Consuming every new post that BabyRD made, even if it involved kinks and fetishes he wasn't particularly into, the man still made them hot, still managed to make Hank harder than a rock.

Hank never expected to meet the guy in person.

***

It was an accident, Hank never aimed to purposely piss off his coworker, and definitely never intended to physically harm him. But Reed had snuck up on him, and Hank hadn't seen him when he'd turned around with his freshly made cup of coffee.

"_What the fuck?!_" Reed barked, grabbing his now soaked shirt and holding it away from his skin. He cursed again, pulled the sopping material over his head and quickly dried his torso with it as best as he could.

His chest was turning red from the hot coffee, and Hank mentally beat himself up for it, feeling bad for the injury. It wasn't that bad, but burns were never fun.

"Let me help you with that-"

"Fuck off, you've done enough!" Reed growled, shoving past Hank, and it was then that he noticed some very similar looking scars, and a hint of lace just barely visible.

***

When he got home after that, he tried to ignore his laptop. Focus on making dinner, taking his dog for a walk, making sure he had food and water.

Tried not to think about how he'd been _masturbating to Gavin fucking Reed for the past few months_. 

He hardly lasted long, going back to BabyRD's, _Gavin's_, blog that same night, a little earlier than the usual time. There was a video waiting for him, the thumbnail showing Gavin sitting on a couch, his pink panties pulled aside to allow a large dildo to fill his hole. A pink leather collar around his neck had a simple silver tag with _'Bitch'_ engraved in it. His chest was still faintly red from the burn he'd received earlier that day.

_'Sorry, if I'm a little- ah, a-a little off today. I, uh, had an encounter with a coworker and- _fuck_! I know you guys don't- don't like it all that much when I talk about other people, but God, I want him to fuck me.'_

Hank was breathing hard as he stripped his dick, matching the fast pace that Gavin was using on his own.

Gavin's other hand was at his hole, thrusting three slick fingers in deep. _'He's so fucking big, like three times the size of me. I bet he c-could hold me against the wall and fuck m-me if wanted- oh Jesus Christ!_' His breath stuttered and he pulled his fingers from his hole, reaching out for something off camera. The dildo from the thumbnail. _'How're you liking this, guys? This a good angle?'_

It was, perfectly showing off everything Gavin had to offer, except his face. 

_'Need to fucking get laid for real.'_ Gavin laughed, then groaned, _'What if he was watching? God, I'd fucking die. I'd- shit-!'_

A soft bleep censored the next word.

_'Fuck, I should probably edit that out, don't wanna break the fantasy for you guys too much.'_

He stayed silent after that. Well, he stopped speaking, but the noises didn't stop. Little gasps and groans, moans when the dildo hit his sweetspot, another bleep when he let that word slip.

There was no doubt he was talking about Hank.

_'Are you watching me, Daddy? Have you seen everything I've done? Want you to fucking ruin me, breed me, _piss on me!'

"Gavin!" Hank howled as he stained his shirt, painting it with white streaks that he milked from his dick, not stopping until the oversensitivity hurt him. When he finally calmed down he noticed that the video had ended and he'd missed Gavin's release, but he'd have to check it back another day.

Right then he needed to get some sleep.

And then he had to figure out how he was going to see Gavin in those panties for real.

***

A direct approach was his best option, Hank decided. Why beat around the bush and potentially take weeks, months, when he could just pin Gavin against a wall, exactly how he wanted, and tell him he knew about his blog?

The only obstacle was trying to get Gavin to come to his home, because there was no way that Hank was going to try anything at work. Too many risks, not enough time to really savour the moment, do everything that Hank wanted.

Surprisingly, it didn't take much. Hank just had to lie a tiny bit and say that Jeffrey had all but ordered them to work together outside of the station, and Hank had suggested that his home would be the most comfortable place. Gavin had grumbled about it, but climbed into the Lieutenant's car without much trouble.

As soon as they were inside, Gavin was pinned against the door, Hank pressed against his front.

"What the-"

"I know about your blog."

"What? Fuck off, old man."

For a second, Hank thought he'd gotten it wrong, but he could see the colour slowly draining from Gavin's face.

He was right.

"Your blog. BabyRD. You take pictures and videos of yourself in panties and do all kinds of kinky shit, usually with a particular person in mind."

"I don't know what you're-"

"I'm not stupid, _Baby_, I made Lieutenant for a reason."

Gavin was scowling at him and he pulled his wrists free of Hank's grip so he could cross his arm's over his chest, "So, what if it was true? You gonna report my little hobby to Fowler? Blackmail me?"

"Actually..." Hank licked his lips, eyes roaming over Gavin's clothed body, "I was hoping I could... get a little live show."

"In what world did you ever think I'd allow that?" Gavin wrinkled his nose in disgust, but it had no effect on Hank.

"You really gonna keep pretending?"

"I'm not pretending, you crazy old bastard!"

"Right." Hank hummed.

He seized both of Gavin's wrists in one strong hand and pinned them above his head, then his free hand moved to tug at the man's jeans. Just enough that the hem of lilac panties were visible.

"All right." Gavin finally conceded, "You got me. I get off to the thought of strangers getting off to me in panties. There. You happy?"

"Not quite. Am I gonna get my show?"

"What makes you think you deserve a live show? You of everyone that follows my blog, everyone who would kill to be in your position right now?"

Hank leaned in close, made sure that Gavin could feel just how hard he was, "Because you made those posts _for_ me. Like I said, I'm not stupid, it was pretty easy to tell who that one specific person was. Especially when you did a shit job at hiding it when you referred to things that actually happened."

They were silent for a long while. Simply staring at each other until finally Gavin moved.

He surged forward, tangled his fingers in Hank's grey hair and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. When they pulled apart for air, he hissed, "If you think you deserve it, then _take it_."

Hank didn't waste any time, his hands going straight for Gavin's ass to haul him up so he could be effortlessly carried into the bedroom and tossed onto the bed.

"Such a flithy whore, you know that, Reed?" Hank growled, helping the smaller man out of his clothes until he was naked except for the panties. "All those things you did, things you wore, just for _me_. Shit, I don't think there's ever been a man as lucky as I am."

"You gonna keep talking or are you gonna fuck me?"

"Let me savour it." Hank hummed, mouthing at Gavin's neck and making his way down. Passing over dark nipples, scars from knife cuts and bullet holes, chiselled abs, and eventually to his thick dick, straining in the soft material of the panties. "Think I'm in fucking heaven."

Gavin let out a frustrated growl, used his hold on Hank's hair to press his face into his crotch and hump at it lightly.

Hank took the hint, opened his mouth to suck at the man's cock through the thin material. He started with light, teasing touches, gradually growing rougher, his hands joining in to leave bruises on Gavin's thighs.

"Gonna fucking cum if you keep that up!" Gavin gasped, trying to shove the older man off, "C'mon, want you in me before the night's over."

"I want to hear you admit it." Hank said, sitting up and leaning back, "Tell me you thought of me while you took those pictures and filmed those videos." He took in the sight of Gavin, flushed red and looking debauched already even though they'd hardly done anything.

"You really want that?"

A nod.

"Fine." 

Gavin shifted, arched his back as he got a hand on himself. "Every time I prepared myself for a photoshoot or for a video, I thought of you, Hank Anderson. I wanted you to see me, to watch me, whenever I bent over to show off my ass, or touched myself, or ruined an expensive pair of panties with my piss. And I hoped, desperately, that you would share the same kinks. That you wouldn't mind the piss, and being called daddy, and my desire to be absolutely fucking _destroyed_ by your cock-"

"That's enough."

"You ready to fuck me?"

"Possibly." Hank hummed, as he removed his own clothes, "I'm actually wondering how good you'd look with your mouth wrapped around my cock."

Gavin's breath hitched, "Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Then what the Hell are you waiting for?"

The smaller man scrambled up and got into position between Hank's legs, "Don't go easy on me. Fuck my face."

"Planning on it." Hank grabbed a hold of dark brown locks and pulled Gavin forward at the same time he freed his cock.

Gavin's mouth was practically watering at the sight of it, he licked his lips, then opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Patiently waited for Hank to make the next move.

With the hand that was previously in Gavin's hair, Hank prodded at that pink tongue with a thumb, watching Gavin struggle between closing his mouth around the digit and staying as he was. Losing his patience, and not wanting to torture him any longer, he slowly fed his aching dick into that hot, wet mouth.

Gavin licked at it, sucked as soon as he could, swallowed around it. Showing off how good he was, and trying to provoke Hank into _moving_, to abandon the slow pace and force his way into the root, bruise Gavin's throat with the force of his thrusts.

He did eventually, after a few long warm up thrusts, letting Gavin get used to the feeling before he started up the harsh pace they were both hungry for.

The man on his knees didn't even attempt to stop the endless string of noises he was making, muffled by the cock in his mouth, but still loud. Little moans and groans, slick wet sounds, hums and sighs. He had to get a hand on himself at one point, relieve the ache that was building in his neglected cock.

Hank didn't cum in his mouth, though Gavin wouldn't have minded, he didn't cum at all, pulling out as he reached that edge to avoid it completely, "Got other plans for that. I haven't forgotten how many times you talked about wanting a creampie on that blog of yours."

"Yeah." Gavin choked, wiping saliva from the corner of his mouth, "Yeah, that'd be great, fuck- how do you want me?"

"On your back, and keep the panties on obviously."

Gavin did as told, "You can skip preparation. Don't mind the burn."

"Lube?"

Gavin snorted, "_Obvious-_ hey!"

A sharp slap to his ass cut him off mid word, the panties doing nothing to protect him from the sharp sting of it.

Hank leaned close, hands squeezing soft flesh, "Don't get smart with me, boy."

Gavin didn't reply, just spread his legs and reached a hand down to pull his panties aside, revealing his pink hole, waiting to be filled. He gave Hank an expectant look, and Hank couldn't resist, forgoing lube for the moment and instead diving forward to get his tongue in there.

"Hank!"

The older man just hummed, used one hand to hold the panties aside, and the other dug into the flesh where thigh met ass cheek.

Gavin was desperately trying to stifle his moans, one fist in his mouth while the other gripped onto the sheets. He was going to rip them he could feel it, if he didn't break skin first.

"Don't hold back, Baby, I want to hear you."

"Better do something that's worth making noise for then."

That earned him another spank, and he yelped out at the feeling off it.

Hank grinned, "I can do a lot of things to make you scream that don't involve fucking you."

Gavin snorted, "You sound like a serial killer, just get your dick in me already."

"Only because I feel like my dick's gonna fall off if I don't cum soon." Hank acquiesced, coating his erection in lube and wiping the excess across Gavin's hole. "Hold your legs open for me."

The smaller man did so without complaint and Hank hooked his thumb into the panties, pulled them aside so he could bury his aching cock in that hole in one smooth thrust.

"Fuck!" Gavin gasped, "Fuck, slow down! Give me a moment."

Hank scrounged up the last of his patience to stay still and allow Gavin to get used to the burn. To distract them both, he leaned forward, caught Gavin's lips in their second kiss, it was slower than their previous, but just as filthy, if not more.

"Can't fucking wait to cum inside you, fill you up until you're dripping."

"Breed me up good, wanna know that all that waiting was worth it."

"It's going to be." Hank promised, shifting his hips slightly. He lifted his eyebrow in question.

Gavin hadn't even finished nodding before Hank was off, pounding away as hard as his old muscles would let him.

"You gonna put this on your blog?" Hank panted, "Show everyone that you're taken, that the guy you've been horny for for _years_, finally got to breed this hole?"

"That's n-not a bad idea." Gavin groaned, eyes closed as he dug his fingernails into Hank's shoulders, "Know a good handful of-of followers that would go crazy for- ah! For some good cr-creampie shots."

Hank got his hand on Gavin's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, while his other hand stroked along a thigh, "I wouldn't mind that, if it meant I got to do this every day."

"Maybe. A-always been meaning to get a second person, you gonna help me get some great shots, D-daddy?" Gavin hummed, arching his back to press up against Hank and moving his hips back, "You gonna fill me up and take pictures of your cum leaking out of me?" He babbled, unable to stop, "Are you gonna mark me up with it? Help me pick out all of my outfits and mess them up so perfectly-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do all those things." Hank growled, biting down on Gavin's shoulder to leave a deep purple bruise, "Are you ready for it?"

"Y-yeah! Fuck me, Daddy, _breed_ me! I need your cum, I-I need- Ah!"

"Take it all, Baby, that's it." Hank whispered, stroking hands over a shivering Gavin as he came deep inside that tight, slick hole, filling it up until cum was leaking out around his cock. He managed to tuck Gavin's cock back into his panties right before he came, catching it all in the fabric.

He sat up and slowly pulled out, took in the sight of an absolutely wrecked Gavin. Hole leaking Hank's cum, ruining the panties further. Watched his chest heave with the deep breaths he was taking, watched sweat drip down his torso, watched saliva drying at the corners of his mouth.

"Fucking beautiful."

Gavin grinned up at him, "Yeah? I try."

"You want pictures while this is still fresh?"

"Fuck. Yeah. Where's my phone?"

"Right here." Hank wriggled the device that he'd just picked up from the discarded clothes.

Gavin's grin widened, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership, Hank."


End file.
